


I Won't Break

by KarmelZilla



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Josie Saltzman, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Guilt, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Josie gets hurt while Hope is away and the tribrid gets furious.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 255





	I Won't Break

The front doors of the Salvator school were thrust open, the force of the push slammed them into the walls, the plaster behind them cracking. Students jumped, a couple squealed in surprise, but most moved out of the way when they saw who had entered the school and disturbed them. A red head beauty, eyes normally comet blue, were now a shining gold, marched through the students, not caring who might have been in her way. She was on a mission, power dripping from her pores and leaving trails behind her.   
MG, a vampire boy saw her and whooshed right in front of her, stopping her in her path. He intended on calming her, reassuring her that the call her gave them earlier might have been a bit dramatic. “H-"  
A fierce growled tore from her throat, eyes shining even more, teeth baring. It was a warning to get out of her way. Stopping her was a mistake. Nothing could stop her is she willed it. MG growled, fear slipping into his belly. He held up his hands in a position of surrender and backed away. He had only seen Hope that way one time and it was for only a minute. He even felt a little bad for the monster that she had ripped into. He watched her go, his gaze turning back to the professor a few minutes behind her. He decided his news was better for him.   
Hope tore through the school and kicked open the door to the twin’s room, stopping only a fraction of a second when she saw her girlfriend lying in bed, unconscious. Before the other two people in the room could even blink. Hope was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the love of her life's hand. So many emotions went through at once, it took a lot to keep herself in check. Taking a deep breath, holding it, and then letting it out, she spoke.   
“What happened?” It was a growl, but not as lethal as before.   
Lizzie was smart enough to not comment on the growl and stood on the other side of the bed. “She’s fine, Hope. Just passed out from really good drugs.”  
The tribrid slowly looked over the sleeping girl, eyes still glowing. There was a blooming bruise on the right side of her forehead, a deep cut in the middle. She was in a thin tank top, so could see the almost black bruise on her shoulder. It looked like she had been beat with a bat. Who? No one in their right mind here would even touch Josie without her permission. The headmaster was her father and Hope Mikaelson was her girlfriend. Her part werewolf girlfriend. Who were notorious for being possessive.   
“I asked WHAT happened?!” Her voice was low, dangerous, teetering on murderous.   
Lizzie bristled but was stopped by Mr. Saltzman, her dad, when he came in. “I just spoke with MG. He said Josie got goaded into basketball with the werewolves?!”   
A pillow on Lizzie's bed caught fire. The blonde squealed, “Hope!”   
Taking another breath, Hope easily put it out, not looking away from Josie. “Josie would never…”  
“They pissed her off, she almost walked away until the insulted you. They were already playing, Josie was working out. Gross.” The girl wrinkled her nose, probably wondering why Josie would voluntarily get sweaty that way. “It’s a full moon tonight so they already were aggressive and wolfie. One of the boys, Sam? Sean? Whatever, asked her why she was working out when she had you to fight her battles for her. Blah, blah, blah. Some other shit,” her dad cleared his throat. “Er, other stuff. She was fuming, I could feel her anger, and then they called you a useless bitch, wondering why the daughter of the great evil would stop so low.”   
Hope wasn’t even fazed by the insults, pissed that Josie was emotionally hurt, but she wanted to know how Josie got hurt by SETH. “Aaand?”  
Lizzie sighed, “Josie stood up on a stool thingy and grabbed his arm. I don’t even know what she was going to do, but before she could do anything Seth pushed her, hard. She hit her head on some weights.” Hope stood and Mr. Saltzman stood in front of her.  
“Hope, you should know, Seth is really sorry. He started crying!” Lizzie said, but it didn’t sound like she put heart in defending the boy at all. Hope knew Lizzie wanted to see the boy who hurt her sister get his ass beat.   
“Only because he knew I would kill him.” She growled, jaw clenched.   
Alaric shook his head, “I cant let you go hurt him, Hope. It sounds like it was an accident.”  
“Accident!” Hope yelled, “He poked her. Purposely made her mad. The laid a hand on her. On Josie. MY Josie.”   
“I understand that. Please, just let me handle him. You stay clear of him.” His voice was firm and clear.   
Hope wanted to fight him, wanted to go rip the arms off of Seth for touching the brunette. But, she turned and looked at Josie, so bruised and hurt, in pain when she woke. Her blood was shed… and she wasn’t here to help her. She sighed, fighting the tightening in her chest. “Let me heal her then. She doesn’t deserve to be in pain.”   
Mr. Saltzman looked at his hurt daughter and sighed. He wanted to punch the kid that hurt his daughter, but he couldn’t. He was in charge and he was a KID. “Okay. We’ll leave you.”   
Without another word, everyone left the room even the nurse that had taken care of Josie. She moved to the bed, gently stroking her cheek.   
“Josie, wake up.” She gently said, trying to dispel her anger. “Wake up, baby. Josie.” Hope never wanted to push her blood on anyone. She always wanted to give them a choice. She learned her lesson a long time ago.   
Josie stirred, scrunching up her nose in that adorable when she steps in the world of the living, and then immediately groaned. Hope's hands caught Josie's, giving a soft sush. “Hey, I’m here.”   
The brunette opened her eyes and smiled, eyes filled with love and then concern. “Hope. It’s not as bad as it looks.”  
Despite her anger, she raised a fine auburn eyebrow. “Really, ms. Black and Blue.” Her eyes zeroed in on the massive cut on her forehead. She had to have a concussion. “Will you take my blood to heal?” She asked, her eyes moving back to lock with those chocolate orbs.   
Josie blinked, looked around and then spotted her lips. Behind those lips were werewolf teeth that will rip into that unmarked, beautiful skin. She didn’t want Hope to hurt just so she wouldn’t have bruises anymore. She started to shake her head and then winced, the action cause pain. Gods, it was like someone just hit her with a hammer.   
“I don’t want you to be in pain. My pain, for two seconds, is nothing to worry about.” Hope said, know Josie was worried about her, even though she wasn’t lying in bed clutching her head.   
The brunette sighed, able to open her eyes again. “Okay, only if you promise me something.”   
Hope raised that brow again, tilting her head to the side in question. “And what would that be?”  
Josie got a sheepish look on her face. “Please don’t hurt Seth. It was my fault. I know better than to pick a fight with a werewolf on a full moon.” She said, regretting what she was about to do to the new werewolf.   
The auburn-haired girl shook her head. “Her touched you. He HURT you, and you don’t want me to protect what’s mine?”   
Her anger started to build again, pictures in her mind of arms being torn off. At least he won’t be able to hurt Josie again with no arms. She jumped when Josie touched her side, her touch soft, eyes gentle. She settled almost immediately.   
“Please?”   
A dramatic sigh escaped her lips, but she nodded. “Fine. I will not hurt him. Now please let me heal you. It hurts to see you like this. I could have been here to protect you. SHOULD have been here.” There was something inside her burning more and more. She failed to protect her mate.  
Josie lifted her hand and cupped Hope’s cheek. “Hope, it’s okay. I’ll let you heal me. There was nothing you could do.” She whispered, trying to lift herself to hug her girlfriend.   
Hope gently eased her back down, “I know. Lay down.” She twirled a curl of Josie’s hair around her finger, a small smile curling. She bent down, her lips softly caressing Josie’s. The kiss was soft, skin barely touching, breaths not mingling. Josie wanted to push farther, make it last, after all, she hadn’t seen Hope for two days. Instead, the auburn-haired girl pulled back and locked her eyes with the girl beneath her. She didn’t look away, eyes turning gold as she bit into her wrist.  
Josie gasped, secretly always finding this erotic. Despite her pain, she felt heat curl into her lowing belly as she watched blood paint those soft, decadent lips. She wrapped her fingers gently around Hope’s wrist as she brought the healing red to her lips. She sucked softly, the warm liquid filling her mouth like a tidal wave. She swallowed twice before pulling away, tongue coming out to lick away the drops that had escaped. Hope watched her, eyes wide, her own mouth dry. She swallowed thickly as she pulled away, her wrist feeling as if it was on fire. She watched her tongue clean her lips as a cat watched a canary. Why was this turning her on?   
She had only given her blood a couple times before, but never from the source before and It was… hot. She new from her family and the other vampires at the school that blood sharing was very intimate, but that was usually between two vampires. Why was her giving her blood to Josie making her stomach clench? She could tell that it had the same effect of the brunette as well. Her eyes were black, filled with desire, the scent of arousal filling the air. It was so sweet and sharp, it washed over Hope, filling all her senses.   
It was as if there was an outside force pushing her down toward Josie. She took in a breath, her fingers brushed her cheek, the healing bruises and cut on her head. She gave a quick look to her shoulder and nodded when it was also almost done healing. Hope felt more at ease now, her mate was healed, was okay now. A surprised groan was torn from her lips when Josie rolled her hips up, begging for touch.   
“Hope, kiss me.” She didn’t ask, she demanded, needing to feel her girlfriend.   
The only thing Hope could do was obey. She bent the rest of the way, her lips finally connecting with Josie’s. There was a sigh of relief from both mouths, and then a rush that washed over them. Hope was suddenly filled with the urge to feel her mate. Process to her brain and heart she was alive and well. She needed to feel something other than the all consuming panic.   
Hope gently placed herself over Josie, laying her body softly over the brunettes, both legs in between hers, elbows placed at her sides, making her wrap her arms around the auburn haired girl. Josie gave an opened mouth groan and Hope took advantage, slipping her tongue inside and tangling it with hers. She consumed her like she would never taste her again. She fought for dominance and won easily, conquering her mouth like the spanish inquisition.   
Josie tore away, her head to the side when she need oxygen. Hope, not willing to stop, attacked her neck and collar bone. She tasted her sweet skin, sucking purple bruises into the creamy flesh. Josie let out a soft moan, her fingers tangling into Hope’s hair. The pull at her scalp spurred her onward. The tribrid rolled her hips against the girl under her, feeling and smelling the arousal created for her.   
Her wolf growled, but she pushed her back, looking into Josie’s eyes, asking silently of the brunette wanted more. Eyes nearly black with arousal, Josie nodded. “I need to feel you.”   
The five words whispered hotly opened the flood gates of Hope’s arousal. Her hips jutted forward of their own accord, cause Josie to cry out. Within seconds, clothes were being torn away, tossed to the side to get to the prize underneath. Once naked, time froze as Hope looked over Josie’s skin. Listening to her heart beat, smelling for any abnormality. She needed to be sure she was okay and her screwed up blood wasn’t hurting her in any way.   
A blush from her belly to her hairline darkened the creamy skin of the siphoner. Hope was looking at her like she wanted to eat her, but she could see the soft hesitance in her eyes. Still managing to look starving for Josie, the brunette watched the girl look over every inch of her skin. She let her, knowing she needed to reassure herself her mate was okay, alive and well, and uninjured. When the taller girl had enough, she pulled her the auburn locks, wanted her closer, to feel all that flesh against hers.   
Hope shook her head softly, coming out of her trance and focused on pleasuring her mate. She tossed her a smirk and then continued what she started. Her fingers caressed all the skin she could reach, making Josie jump, shudder, and moan beneath her. She pinched her nipple, causing a loud gasp, and leaned forward so her lips were pressing to her ear. “Are you ready for me to be inside you?” Josie nodded frantically, opening her legs more, Hope shifting between them.   
“Please, Hope,” Josie nearly begged, dripping for attention. Giving a nod, Hope quickly traced her fingers down to her core, hissing when she felt how wet her girlfriend was.   
“This is all for me?” She husked, spreading her wetness up to her clit and moving in short circles.   
“Yeeessss,” Josie’ hips moved up, demanding more attention, harder movements.   
Hope circled a few more times at the same pace and gentleness, not wanting to hurt the girl, before gently pushing two fingers inside her.   
“Oh. Hope.” She said, her lips forming a soft O.   
She trusted, if you could call it that, gently, softly and slowly, in and out. Her thumb lightly circling that ball of pleasure. Josie thrusted her hips, wanting more, needing it. Hope was teasing her, slowly building her up, but it wasn’t enough to push her over. “Hope, please,” Out came a whimper.   
Hope moved a little faster, sending the need in her mate, but not to much. She didn’t want to hurt Josie. If she couldn’t protect her mate from others, she WOULD protect her from herself. After a few moments, rolling her own hips and kissing rose dusted shoulders, Josie was whimpering in frustration again. She thrusted her hips harder against Hope’s hand, her nails digging into Hope’s flesh. “Hope. Harder. Please.”  
Hope nodded, brows furrowed, body shaking. She was trying to hold back her wolf and herself. “Take her. Take her. Take her. Was the chanting from the beast inside her head. The auburn haired girl laid her sweaty forehead to Josie’s shoulder, letting out small puffs of air. She was so turned on but was focusing too hard on holding herself back all she could was roll her hips gently into Josie’s thigh. Instead of her thumb, she moved her hand so her palm was rubbing their girls clit and she was still pumping to her.   
“Yesss,” was hissed in her ear, nails digging into her ass.   
Hope whimpered, needing more herself, but was plagued with controlling herself. She froze when Josie snapped, grabbing Hope’s face so dark eyes would meet stormy ocean orbs. “Hope Mikealson I know what your are doing and stop it now.”  
She ceased her movements, cocking her head to the side. “I don’t know what you mean?”  
A grumbled happened under her, “You are never this soft and I need to come, baby.” Josie accused, making Hope’s brows shoot to her hairline.   
“I am fine baby. You healed me. I am not going to break!” Josie shouted.  
Hope sighed, hanging her head. “I wasn’t here to protect you. I was furious, snapping at students, when I got here. I was prepared to rip Seth apart. Kill him!” She said, voicing her insecurities. Josie cupped her cheeks, her thumb rubbing over her quivering bottom lip. The brunette knew the girl always struggled with not wanting to hurt anyone around her. Not succumbing to the darkness.   
“I understand that and it was well warranted, although I knew better to provoke him on a full moon.” She rolled her eyes, remember the fury she felt. “but! You haven’t hurt him and I know you wont. You healed me instead. You can anted to hurt him because he hurt your mate. That does not mean you are going to hurt ME.” She said, understanding why the auburnette was holding back.   
“You have never hurt me. And never will. I believe and trust that.”   
Hope let a single tear roll down her cheek, “I love you.”   
“I love you, too.” Josie whispered, kissing the girls forehead. “now please. I NEED you.”  
Desire pooled back into Hope, back for a new mission. She nodded, pulling back her fingers only to slam back, laying upon her like a soft siege. She found that spongy spot inside and rubbed it, ready to rip an orgasm from her mate.   
“Come for me.” She growled, rolling her hips hard and fast on Josie.   
She moaned loudly, nails once again stabbing into Hope making her shiver. She curled her fingers every time she pulled out, only to slam back inside, her palm rubbing her clit.   
Josie, froze, arching her body into Hope’s as she screamed, her orgasm shaking both their bodies. Hope followed a second after, biting down into a pliable shoulder.   
It was minutes later, both sweaty and Josie still catching her breath, when Hope kissed her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She said, not knowing what she would do if it had been worse.   
Josie smiled her thousand watt smile, “I love you Hope Mikealson. I knew you would come to save the day.”   
Hope smiled, snuggling close, “For you, always.”   


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hosie fiction. I hope that you like it. I am soooooo deep into my shipping of Hope and Josie. They belong. Leave Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
